


Coming Home

by hecklin11



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Charmie Fandom
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-19 22:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecklin11/pseuds/hecklin11
Summary: Timmy was about to get married and not to Armie.





	Coming Home

_“I love you.”_

_Armie’s smile faltered as soon as he heard the words. Maybe he didn’t hear it? Or he was probably surprised? Nevertheless, the smile leaving that handsome face wasn’t the reaction he was expecting._

_Armie stared at him with a frown on his face like he was trying to digest what he just heard. He should have kept his mouth shut._

_After a few seconds of silence, he suddenly felt awkwardness between them. This couldn’t be happening. Armie shouldn’t be staring at him like he was told a joke. He wanted Armie to say the words back._

_“You really don’t mean that right?” Armie finally said, wiping his mouth with his table napkin. They were both eating dinner at Timmy’s apartment. Timmy had spent almost three hours preparing a three-course meal. He wanted the night to be perfect._

_Timmy bit his lower lip as he swallowed hard, trying to will his tears away. He just looked at Armie, mentally telling him that he meant every word. He tried to speak but he knew that if he did, the tears would fall._

_“Shit Tim, you can’t,” Armie said, shaking his head as he pushed his chair away from the table. “We’ve talked about this remember?”_

_Timmy nodded, feeling his heart break all over again. He remembered the first time he confessed his feelings to Armie. That was right after they filmed the kiss of a life time. It had been a harmless crush at first but he had found himself falling deeply for Armie as days turned to weeks. Armie had been cool about it, telling him that he’d get over it. The older man had told him that he could be mistaking infatuation for love._

_Timmy had accepted it. He knew it was silly then. Armie was happily married. He really didn’t want to be a homewrecker. He never really knew what made him confess his feelings. Maybe it was the heat of the moment. Or maybe because when Oliver had kissed him passionately, there was a part Armie in there._

_And he knew in his heart that Armie felt the same way he did._

_After their filming, promotions and award seasons, they had finally gone their separate ways and Timmy knew that separation would be good for them. It would be the best time for him to move on but seemed like absence made his heart grow fonder._

_Which brought him to this situation, laying all his cards again._

_“You know that I’m working on my marriage right?” Armie said, running his left hand through his hair. “And you’re on your way to stardom. Are you just going to risk it because you think you love me?”_

_Timmy just stared at his steak, remembering how he had researched thoroughly to make the perfect steak for Armie. It was just two days ago but it now felt like months. This was not the way he pictured the night would be._

_“If you are really working on your marriage then why did you come here?” Timmy asked, swallowing the huge lump in his throat._

_Armie looked at him incredulously then shook his head. “When I accepted your invite, it’s because I thought you wanted to reunite with a friend.”_

_“I..I didn’t,” Timmy stammered, struggling to find the right words to say but Armie had caught him off guard._

_Then all of a sudden, Armie’s face darkened. “I get it, you heard about the split and you thought that it would be the right time to do this.” He gestured between the two of them._

_Timmy looked at his lap and remained silent. For what it was worth, he knew that there was trouble in Armie’s marriage way back. His countless FaceTime with him were enough proof that things weren’t going well between him and Elizabeth._

_Armie breathed deeply. “I want us to stay friends Tim, please don’t ruin it.”_

“TIMMY!”

The sound of his sister’s voice snapped him out of the memory. Pauline was scowling at him while she dangled a blue scarf in front of his face.

“You’ve zoned out for like ten minutes,” Pauline said unimpressed as she tossed the scarf at him. “That’s your something blue. And mom already has your something old. I think it was an old tiara from grandma.”

Timmy smiled despite the hollow feeling from the memory. It had been two years since that dinner with Armie. Their friendship had survived but they weren’t as close as before. It had nothing to do with his confession. They had just been both busy with movies and stuffs. At least that was what he had told himself.

Armie’s marriage, however, had not survived. His divorce was finalized on the day Timmy had told him about his upcoming wedding. Sometimes, life could be really cruel.

“Anyway, Adrian called and everything is all set for the wedding,” Pauline continued.

Adrian was his fiancé. They had met when Timmy was vacationing in Italy one summer ago. If there was one good thing that came out of that fateful night with Armie, he had become braver. He remembered how his team had been so against him coming out, saying that it would ruin his career but he was already tired of hiding who he really was. There had been backlash but it was expected. He had lost roles and sponsorship but the feeling of freedom was all worth it.

It was like the first rain after a long hot summer.

It was the first day of the rest of his life.

_Wedding Day_

“I can’t believe he’s here,” Timmy whispered as he adjusted his bow tie, hands shaking so badly that he was doing more damage than good.

“Well you did invite him,” Pauline said as she waved at someone. “And you two are still friends so what’s the big deal? Well, unless you’re still in love with him.”

“What? No, of course not,” Timmy said hurriedly as he finally fixed his bow tie. “I just thought that he’d be too busy or something.”

Pauline shrugged. “Well, his agent probably told him to go so they could dispel the undying rumor that you’re the reason why he divorced his wife.”

“Jesus Pauline,” Timmy hissed.

Pauline rolled her eyes. “Those rumors are stupid anyway. It takes more than that to divorce someone,” she said in an assuring tone. “And we should stop this conversation, it’s ruining the atmosphere.”

Timmy smiled tightly then his eyes widened as he watched Armie approached them, a huge smile on his handsome face.

Pauline leaned towards him and whispered, “and that’s my cue to leave.” She tapped Armie’s shoulder then quickly excused herself, leaving him alone with Armie.

“Hey,” Armie greeted as he gave him a quick hug. It had been so quick that Timmy probably just imagined it.

“You came,” Timmy said and he hoped that Armie couldn’t hear the wobble in his voice. He hated that Armie could still affect him like this.

“I don’t want to miss one of the important moments of your life,” Armie said casually then he reached towards his left pocket and pulled out a box. “And here’s your something new. Couldn’t say no to Pauline.”

Wow. Timmy couldn’t believe that Pauline went behind his back. She even acted surprise when Armie came.

“Anyway, I have to take my seat, don’t want to delay your wedding,” Armie said and for a second, Timmy could hear melancholy in his voice but it was probably just wishful thinking. Armie had been very clear that they were just friends and Timmy had long accepted that.

“Yeah, of course,” Timmy said with a nod. He adjusted his collar, suddenly feeling constricted. He just probably needed some air. It was a good thing that his wedding was a beach wedding. The sea breeze would be good for him. “See you at the reception.”

Armie nodded then he turned around to go back to his seat. Timmy watched his retreating back and he suddenly felt a deep longing.

He shook his head. He was just probably feeling nostalgic.

*

Timmy finally reached the altar. Adrian was waiting for him with a huge smile on his face as he reached out his hand. Timmy took it then Adrian gently guided him in front of pastor.

He scanned the crowd, smiling at them then his eyes met Armie’s. He was sitting at the back, trying not to draw too much attention. 

Armie smiled and nodded at him. Timmy quickly returned his gaze to Adrian.

“Dearly beloved,” their pastor started, “we are gathered here today to witness the union of Timothée and Adrian in holy matrimony.”

Timmy’s heart started to pound that he couldn’t hear the rest of the pastor’s words until he asked if there was someone opposed to the marriage. The crowd remained silent and he could hear Adrian’s sigh of relief.

The pastor then proceeded to the wedding vows, asking Adrian first.

“I do,” Adrian said with a dimpled smile, holding Timmy’s hands tightly.

As the pastor started to ask Timmy, Timmy saw Armie stood up from his seat, stooping low so as not to disturb the rest of the guest then he disappeared from view. And that was when Timmy realized something.

“Babe, it’s your turn to say I do,” he heard Adrian said but he sounded really far away.

“Huh?”

“Don’t go deaf on me now,” Adrian joked and the guests laughed.

Timmy swallowed hard as his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out as he pulled his hands from him. “I’m so sorry.”

Then he ran, not bothering to stop even his parents and sister called after him.

He wanted to run until his heart would no longer choose Armie because after all this time, he'd still choose him.

So he ran and ran until someone grabbed his left arm, making him stop abruptly.

It was Armie, breathing hard and looking at him like he was seeing him for the first time.

They stared at each for a few seconds until Armie leaned down and captured Timmy's lips with his own. 

His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed Armie back.

"I love you," Armie said against his lips.

Timmy kept his eyes closed.

He was in Crema again, falling in love for the first time.

Fin.


End file.
